


【刀剑乱舞|乙女向】亲亲才起来

by WhiteRadish3



Category: touken Ranbu
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 06:25:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18959692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteRadish3/pseuds/WhiteRadish3
Summary: 咪总x女审 打炮文





	【刀剑乱舞|乙女向】亲亲才起来

烛台切光忠x婶

常规来说，审神者是一项全职工作。然而，由于种种原因，能募集到的全职审神者不能满足人员需求。时之政府不得不向现实妥协，同意签署兼职合同，以更丰厚的报酬和灵活的考核标准来诱人上钩。当然，这就要求兼职审神者更有效率地与刀剑男士们沟通与配合，保证本丸的机动和自主性，按时按量完成既定的出征、内番等日常任务，自觉避免碎刀、暗堕、破产等风险。  
本篇要讲述的就是其中一位兼职审神者，和她的近侍，烛台切光忠的一小段韵事了。  
这位审神者刚上任的时候，在本丸待了三天整，熟悉了一下情况，大炼钢铁出几把刀，就要进行近侍的竞聘，以后全权掌管本丸的各项日常工作。未成年短裤们首先排除，药研虽然成熟可靠，但是专业的人做专业的事，直接负责医疗工作比较合适；加州清光爱撒娇，不适合太操心；歌仙兼定就让他风花雪月和洗衣服去罢；压切长谷部过于个人崇拜，容易形成暴政；山姥切国广？笑面清江？大俱利伽罗？你仿佛在逗我发笑。  
于是，留到最后的人选就是烛台切光忠了。形象气质俱佳，沉稳可靠，尊老爱幼，领导能力不错，很有潜力。  
审神者迅速地跟烛台切交接了工作（其实并没有什么好交接的），就屁滚尿流地回现世去上班了。  
开什么玩笑，请了三天年假，组员都要发疯了。

本丸在烛台切的组织下正常运转，审神者一般只起监管职能，抽查一下工作进度，跟刀剑男士们定期约谈，保证一切都在正轨上即可。碰上烛台切难以定夺的突发事件，审神者才给出意见。业界一直多有对于兼职审神者的声讨，认为他们缺乏职业精神，难以对本丸负责，不利于刀剑男士的身心健康——他们本是战争的造物，一朝拥有人形，诸多方面都需要调整和学习，才能适应与人类外表相称的行为方式和道德准则。这显然需要审神者悉心加以引导。若是审神者连与刀剑男士们相处的时间都没有，如何能向他们施加正面影响？  
面对这样的言论，这位兼职审神者表示掀桌：老娘给他们买书买影碟，社会历史科教文艺性教育，你说还缺了啥？给他们扩建房子挖田种花种树种菜，夏天造泳池，冬天生壁炉，每间屋子都安装空调，每个季度组织一次集体出游，我没给他们施加正面影响？放屁！就算本体是刀剑，现在也都是神志清醒的正常人，理所应当能自主学习自我约束！而且我哪来的钱让他们去学习去玩儿？老娘跟甲方斗智斗勇挣的血汗钱！供养这群付丧神！时之政府给的薪水顶几个用！让他们吃饱穿暖就不错了！哪来的钱去海边度假！栗田口那么大家子你让人蜗居在一起？青少年没有自己的独立空间才是有害身心健康！他们需要大房子！哪来的钱买大房子？靠老娘上班啊！  
倒是忘了大阪城活动的时候，她命令出征部队必须要把博多藤四郎挖回来，挖不到就集体跳刀解池。六个男人拼死把大阪城挖穿了好多次，个个灰头土脸，面有菜色，被掏空成软脚虾，才终于把博多带回来。审神者感动得不得了，一把鼻涕一把泪地把幼小的、嗷嗷待哺的博多举到空中，郑重嘱托道：“以后本丸的资金就靠你了！养家糊口全靠你了！”  
话虽如此，审神者还是兢兢业业，认真上班，不放过每一个能捞到钱的项目。  
毕竟还想送博多去藤校读个MBA，毕业后年收入百万美金，自己就能安心退休了。

所以，审神者依然大部分时间都只能深夜回到本丸，被烛台切接回自己房间里，踢掉鞋子往地上一瘫。  
烛台切帮她把鞋子摆整齐，哄她起来去洗漱。  
审神者用尽全身力气，在地上打了个滚：“不起来，光忠不亲亲就不起来。”  
烛台切把人拉起来，在她额头上亲了一口：“去，好好洗个澡，明天周末了。”  
审神者树袋熊似的往烛台切肩膀上一挂，拒绝自主行动。烛台切只好半推半抱地把人移动到浴室，威胁连带勾引：“要不要我帮你洗？”审神者想到自己在会议室被烟熏火燎了一整天，估计连内裤里都是一股烟味儿，嘭地把他关在浴室门外。  
洗漱完确实舒服很多，也更困了。审神者缩进近侍铺好的被子里，很快就意识朦胧了。灯还没关，她感觉到烛台切在梳着她的头发，便揪住他的袖角：“我好困，快睡吧。”于是屋子里暗下来，烛台切也躺进被子里，搂住她的腰，让她睡在自己怀里。审神者在烛台切胸口蹭了蹭，很快就睡着了。  
第二天清晨，审神者醒来，枕在烛台切的胳膊上。想到今天周末休息，不由得雀跃，抱住烛台切，在他嘴上啃了一口。烛台切依然在睡梦中，被她亲吻也无知无觉。  
想必也是累了。审神者端详着烛台切的面容，小心翼翼地生出一丝愧疚。除了负责本丸，还要照顾自己。哎呀呀，真是给他添了不少麻烦呢。  
然而付丧神并不受眼袋、皱纹、和毛孔的困扰。即使事务繁多，身负压力，也不会对生理有负面影响。审神者用指尖轻轻描摹过烛台切的眉骨和鼻梁，想起那个俗套的形容，“俊美如同天神”。  
可是枕边的男人确实就是神明呀。  
审神者对于刀剑男士的定位是颇为矜持的“同僚”关系。即使有着“审神”的资格，自己也依然是凡人，与付丧神之间隔着不可逾越的鸿沟。而为什么偏偏与是近侍的烛台切光忠发展成了一起睡觉的关系呢？  
或者说，自己怎样才能与身为近侍的烛台切不发展成这样的关系呢？  
不论是现世还是本丸，能点灯待她归家的，只有他了。  
那么，当然就是他了。  
时间还早，连阳光都是寂静的。审神者起了温柔而浪荡的念头，拉开自己的衣襟，把烛台切的手掌贴到自己胸口，轻轻蹭动，然后伸手去抚摸他的下体。她触碰到被内裤紧紧包裹的一团，突然想到要不让烛台切以后别穿内裤睡觉了，包得紧紧的，估计不会太好受。审神者给蛰伏的阴茎打了个招呼，拉下烛台切的内裤。绕到后面去袭击他的屁股。烛台切被扒了内裤，摸鸟揉蛋，还没醒过来。于是审神者蹬掉了自己的内裤，把烛台切的手夹在自己双腿之间，然后热情地亲吻他的嘴。  
烛台切终于被吻醒，触感都是柔软和湿热。他自觉地回吻，勾住审神者的舌尖吮吸，加大了揉捏她乳房的力度，手指往她的阴道深处刺探。他翻身，把她压到身下，向她问早安。审神者半眯着眼，睡衣已经全部敞开，一小片皮肤被阳光笼罩，大部分隐藏在高大的男性躯体投射的阴影之下。她微微张开嘴，抬起腿，勾住烛台切的腰，手还在爱抚烛台切已经勃起的阴茎。  
烛台切笑着抚摸那条光滑紧致的大腿，微微压下身。他平时会用定型产品，把头发打理得帅气，此刻刘海也垂下来，显得柔顺。审神者伸手把他的刘海梳上去，烛台切顺势亲吻她的手腕内侧。敏感处被嘴唇和舌尖抚弄，审神者忍不住瑟缩了一下。忽然烛台切一本正经地问她：“光忠亲亲了，现在起来吗？”  
审神者：“......”  
她咬牙切齿地用食指和中指根部在烛台切的龟头上掐了一把，又甜蜜蜜地笑：“亲了更起不来了。”  
烛台切继续问：“那么，我的主君，您最希望我亲吻哪里呢？“  
“哪里都可以。”审神者回答道，暗示性地耸了耸胸部和腰胯。  
“那么，我就帅气地上了。”语毕，烛台切低头，含住她左侧的乳头。审神者给予他回应，抱住他的头，随着他舌头舔舐的节奏呻吟。他用拇指在审神者的乳房上打圈，用唇舌将乳头舔得红肿之后，往下亲吻到小腹，在耻毛上方停了下来。  
审神者看着烛台切，等着他下一步动作。之前他们为对方口交过很多次。  
烛台切的瞳孔仿佛金色的火焰。他用手指拨开审神者下身的肉瓣：“我等不及了。”  
“还早得很，你可以慢慢...嘶。”  
烛台切已经插进去了。  
审神者感受着体内的肉刃，试着绞紧了甬道。烛台切会意，慢慢抽插起来。  
审神者一直很喜欢烛台切，不论是作为刀，还是作为人。不论是作为同僚，还是作为爱人。同样，她也很喜欢烛台切那条粗大的、沉甸甸的阴茎。穿着西裤就能隐约看到身下一团很有分量的形状，第一次裸裎相对的时候，审神者真的没忍住，用手去比划了一下长度。  
现在这条东西就在自己里面，生机勃勃地耸动着，取悦自己。  
烛台切本身为刀，那么对于如何使用男人的刀，也是相当擅长的。两个人第一次上完床之后，审神者喘息着这么夸他。烛台切哭笑不得地去揉她的胸：“你这么说，感觉是把整个本丸的刀都夸了一遍。”  
审神者恶趣味地眨眼：“你介意吗？”  
烛台切想起审神者买给他们的那些1V1的爱情小说和一群人扎堆在一起的性教育片，竟然不知如何作答。  
好在审神者没再继续作弄他，亲亲他就要下一轮。  
现在烛台切也正顶在审神者里面，指尖抚摸她的阴蒂，给她十分周全的快感。她勾着烛台切的脖子，上半身仰得几乎要离开床铺。她的双腿完全打开，下身被充分地疼爱着，勉强分神去摸烛台切的胸肌，触感结实、温暖。  
谁能想到这本是一块冷铁呢。  
审神者生理上被捅得痛快，心理上也因为自己的调教成果而觉得挺爽。快感累积，缩紧阴道，绷直双腿，高潮了。  
烛台切也射了。两个人做完，搂在一起撒了会儿娇，哄诱了些甜言蜜语，审神者表示要再睡个回笼觉。  
烛台切等她睡着了，在她额头上吻了一下，轻手轻脚地起床了。  
这个时间，本丸已经有刀剑男士开始活动了。他换好衣服，拉拉领口，掩盖住审神者的咬痕。洗漱完，抹上发胶，把眼罩的位置调整好，带上手套，恢复了写作近侍读作劳心费神大管家的日常模样。

毕竟还有整个本丸的早饭要等他料理呢。

FIN.


End file.
